Hector
Hector is the King of Ostia from Fire Emblem. He is the father of Lilina, and best friend of Eliwood. In Fire Emblem The Binding Blade, he is murdered; however in Fire Emblem 7, he is a usable character. In said game, he's a relatively slow character with amazing strength and defense. He may have a hard time hitting his opponent but he's a beast otherwise. In Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale, Hector is a playable character. His appearence is based off of Fire Emblem 7, as is his playstyle. He has a huge axe, despite having a relatively small hitbox, with outstanding strength and weight. He wields the axe Armads. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013, but his page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Hector is an absolute powerhouse. The damage this guy deals is absolutely insane. He's not the best for combo's, but why use them when the damage you deal rivals that of a combo? Hector may be slow and laggy, but his damage is not something to be toyed with. Hector is surprisingly similar to Ike from Super Smash Bros. Brawl (who has been changed severely into Battle Royale). While their moves aren't similar, the whole idea is similar. A laggy character who can deal a very good amount of damage, but is so extremely slow that the damage is hard to deal. Granted, Hector is heavy and has a tad easier time dealing damage, he's still extremely laggy. Hector is better than Brawl Ike mainly because of the added weight, but there's something more. Hector's set of normals and specials are extremely unique and extremely unoriginal at the same time. They're unoriginal because they're basically standards of a character; lots of them are seen quite often in Smash Bros. games. What makes them unique is how Hector handles them. Some of Hector's moves are much quicker than your average move, while some have longer lasting hitboxes, others laggier, etc. Overall, I can't speak much for Hector's tier placement since he isn't on one yet. He's a powerhouse who can deal insane damage, rivaling Bowser and the like. Is he too laggy, or is he just right? We'll have to wait and see. Pros *Extremely strong; contender for strongest character in the game. *Very heavy, in the Top 10 heaviest characters. *Surprisingly small height for weight like that. *Despite being in all that armor, he's very mobile. Sure he's slow, but he gets places pretty fast nonetheless. *Can punish opponents quite easily. *Final Smash is very good. *Anyone who thinks they can make use of the Combo-Damage Meter against Hector is a fool. Cons *Pretty bad priority on his moves. *Battle Attack is horrendous. *Extremely laggy. When I say extremely, that may be an understatement. *Poor range on most of his moves. *Poor horizontal recovery. *Quite a lot of attacks leave him wide open. *Is absolutely helpless against projectiles. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Hector spins his axe around upward. He then returns to his normal stance. *Dtaunt: Hector throws his axe and the ground, and says “Come on”. He picks up his axe and returns to his normal stance. *Ltaunt: Hector stretches and yawns, with a bored look on his face. He sighs and returns to his normal stance. *Rtaunt: Hector quickly prepares an attack, then suddenly stops it and laughs to himself shortly. He then returns to his normal stance. Ground Game *Jab: Hector swings his axe. He then swings slightly upward, then smashes it downward. A 3-jab move with some very good priority and low range. Still, it's Hector's best method of starting a good combo, and you can't fight Hector up close if he's using this unless you're asking for a beating. The first hit deals 3%, the second hit deals 5%, and the final hit deals 4%, for a total of 12%. Very good for a jab, this actually deals more than Ike's jab. *Ftilt: Hector lifts his axe high in the air and strikes forward with it. Terrible starting and ending lag, meaning it can't really fit into combo's. At best, it's a decent edgeguarding tool against those with poor recoveries. You have better tools, but at least the knockback is really good. And I mean really good. Deals 13%. *Utilt: Hector swipes his axe up in the air. If the tip of the axe hits, it deals less damage. The movement of the axe is similar to that of an uppercut; meaning this move has surprisingly good range. It's a good anti-air and finishes combo's off quite well. There's a bit of ending lag to it but nothing too bad overall. Definitely one of Hector's better normals and one you should use often. The tip of the axe deals 7%, and the whole axe deals 12%. *Dtilt: Hector takes his axe and swipes the ground with it. Another move with good range, probably better than any other of Hector's non-Final Smash moves. Very laggy, but since it's prime use is in combo's, it's partially redeemed. It's also a good move for Shield Damage, although the lag pretty much renders it useless unless it's out of a missed combo. The attack deals 13%. *Fsmash: Hector holds his axe similar to that of a baseball bat. He then “swings” his axe, which causes him to spin; however, he stops spinning after turning around. This attack has absolutely insane damage, it's a serious contender for most powerful Forward Smash in the game. The knockback is deadly, as well, although the damage gives that away. However, it's an extremely laggy attack, possibly Hector's laggiest attack. That's saying a lot. Frame data shall be coming soon. The front of the attack deals 28% uncharged and 33% charged, while the back of it deals 17% uncharged and 21% fully charged. *Usmash: Hector looks up and holds his axe down. He then thrusts it straight up and spins it. It's not a very powerful move, but it's one of Hector's extremely few moves that comes out fast and doesn't have much ending lag. It's a very good Anti-Air and Hector's best “get 'em offa me” moves. This also has a vacuum effect that will suck opponents into the air, although the first two hits will miss if the vacuum is used. All five hits deal 16% uncharged and 20% charged, while the three hits deal 7% uncharged and 14% charged. *Dsmash: Hector points his axe to the ground. He then spins in a complete circle, holding his axe out. A surprisingly large hitbox makes this move good as a combo ender, although like most of Hector's moves, it's pretty laggy. Thankfully the second hit deals the same damage as the first, so you'll be getting solid damage as long as you hit. Uncharged, the attack deals 17%, while charged it deals 23%. Air Game *Nair: Hector spins in a 360, axe held out. If he lands while performing this move, he needs to regain stability before being able to attack again. It takes Hector about 1/5th of a second to recover from this, meaning that he won't be vulnerable to an attack, but he can't combo out of it. Still a good move with great priority but eh range. It's a multi-hit move; 5 hits overall. The first 3 hits deal 4% and the last two deal 2%. That's a max of 14% you can deal with this move. *Uair: Hector takes his axe and performs a 180 strike upward. There's a fair amount of starting lag to it but the ending lag is barely noticeable. It's not a very powerful move, nor is it a very good anti-air. However, if it lands, a Star KO is very possible – this move has good knockback. Still, you should only use it on occasion as Stale Move Negotiation hurts it quite a bit. The attack deals 11%. *Dair: Hector lifts his axe up and smashes it downward. This a very clear meteor smash, as it has all the generic goods and bads that most meteor smashes have. It's strong, reliable, and great against those with bad recoveries; while also being slow, laggy, and punishable. It may not be the most unique move out there, but it's still a decent one to use in certain matchups. The attack deals 15%. *Fair: Hector swings his axe forward. This move actually reaches underneath Hector after a short while, although the damage isn't as good. Due to the long hitbox of the move, it has a ton of ending lag, although being a move of Hector's this isn't surprising. It's mostly redeemed by it's good knockback and long lasting hitbox, although it's still punishable, so use this move with caution. The initial forward hit deals 13%, while the bottom hit deals 6%. *Bair: Hector “swooshes” his axe backward. There really isn't much to this move, aside from good damage and poor range. Again, staples of Hector. It's a good edgeguarding tool, since it isn't too laggy. The damage isn't as good as most of Hector's moves, but this can start some good Wall of Pain's. The attack deals 11%. Throws *Grab: Hector grabs the opponent; very simple. Very fast but low range. The dash grab has better range, but it's punishable. The pivot grab is a mixture of the two; excelling nor failing at either. Genereally you'll want to use the Pivot Grab, but using the regular grab when need be is okay. *Pummel: Hector headbutts the opponents. Slow, but pretty powerful for a pummel. Deals 3-4%. *Fthrow: Hector throws the enemy in the air and slices them with his axe, sending them forward. Bad for combo's, but surprisingly good for KOing. Deals 9%. *Bthrow: Hector throws his opponent on the ground and jumps over them. He then swings them in the direction he's facing. The knockback doesn't change at all, but seeing someone in that much armor be so mobile is funny. Deals 8%. *Uthrow: Hector throws his opponent up. Useless for damage and KOing but very good for combo's. Deals 3%. *Dthrow: Hector throws his opponent to the ground (he really likes the ground). He then slices them with his axe, and jumps back (or doesn't move, if he's near a ledge). If you get the timing right you can link a Dtilt out of this. Deals 6%. Specials *Special: Armads Barrage. It may sound like the name of a Final Smash, but it isn't. Hector swings his axe forward; if it hits, he performs 3 quick slices with it. He then charges through the opponent (through meaning charging at the opponent and Hector moving past them while hitting, not the more violent way). Basically a type of move where if you hit, more hits activate. If you miss, Hector is wide open. The move is extremely laggy if you miss; if you hit there's next to no ending lag, thankfully. Best put to use in combo's, since damage scaling doesn't do much to this. Stale Move Negotiation does some pretty nasty things to this move, though, so beware. WARNING: If you use this move, do not expect all of the hits to hit. The only time this occurs is if the attack lands while your opponent is in the air and you're on the ground, though, so just don't use it as an anti-air! The attack deals, overall, 17%. *Up Special: Uppercut Axe. The name kind of gives this move away. Hector performs an uppercut, axe held up. Kind of obvious, but... This move is more useful as an attack, just like Mario's Super Jump Punch and Kirby's Final Cutter. The damage may be eh, but it makes for a good anti-air; the initial move deals more damage than the ending part of it, which still deals damage, however. It may leave Hector in a helpless state, but the priority is good enough that it won't be trading hits with many moves. The priority isn't amazing, though, it's just good. You will trade hits with things, just not many. As a recovery move, it isn't as good... as far as horizontal recovery is concerned. Similar to the other Fire Emblem characters (save Roy), Hector's horizontal recovery isn't very good. Vertically, it's a lot better, but with Hector's extremely heavy weight he'll be falling fast. The two don't outset eachother, but it's certainly something to look out for. The initial part of the attack deals 9%, while the later part of the attack only deals 5%. Relatively weak, very weak for Hector. Still, it's a solid move that can be used as an Out of Shield... although it's punishable, so use it at risk. *Down Special: Armads Quake. Hector raises his axe and smashes it into the ground with a mighty force. A mini-earthquake erupts around Hector. Anyone who is in the range of it will be hit. The range of this move is absolutely pathetic; it's about the length of two Hector's. It may hit in both directions but that doesn't help the cause. It's a pretty laggy move, as well; thankfully, Hector is invincible throughout the whole thing (he still takes damage, though). At the very least, this move is a very good bait move. It has its uses, namely the incredible amount of invincibility frames, but overall it's a simply decent move. Use it for baiting an opponent, but NEVER use it against a character with a projectile (example, Fox's Blaster). It's best used against characters like Bowser and Ganondorf, although even then the uses are limited. Both sides deal 15%. *Side Special: Armads Toss. Hector takes his axe (Armads) and throws it at the opponent. The length of this projectile is about a half of Final Destination. If an opponent is hit by it, they will lose their balance; this is a very good time to attack. However, you need to recover the axe before you can use any of Hector's attacks again. Since this isn't a Hand Axe, if it hits the opponent it doesn't come right back to you. If it misses, however, it does. If you throw this off the stage and it hits, it goes onto a random part of the stage, where you must get it. A fairly decent projectile for Hector, since it's his only approach method you'll be using this often. There isn't much penalty for missing, and the stun your opponent receives for getting hit is long enough to grab your axe and start a very small combo. Using Fsmash will not work, however, so don't try it and expect to succeed. The attack deals 10%, which is very good for a projectile. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Mighty Armads Quake'. Hector lifts up his axe, spins it around a few times in the air, and smashes it into the ground even mightier than he does for Armads Quake. A mighty earthquake occurs, this one reaching the entire stage. Like with Armads Quake, Hector is invincibile throughout the entire thing, but he will still take damage. Unfortunately, the attack (being an earthquake and all) can only hit on the ground. Trying to use this move out of the blue simply does not work, since it isn't very long lasting (only about 2 seconds), leaving your opponent enough time to simply jump in the air and avoid it. Because of this, it may seem like a useless Final Smash. However, you can use this move when your opponent is in an endless state. It's a very good punisher, taking about 2 seconds to start up (most of the start-up is all cutscene). The damage is pretty good for a Final Smash, as well, but this is Hector, so we should expect this by now. Overall, it's a good Final Smash that is used best as a punisher. Like Armads Quake, both sides deal the same damage, so using this in the middle of the stage is a good idea. It deals a whopping 55%. *'Battle Attack: Armads Storm'. Hector raises Armads in the air. Being the Thunder Axe, this causes a Thunderstorm. A bolt of lightning then strikes Armads, causing Hector some shock. The Armads is then temporarily powered up (15 seconds); every attack has more knockback and 1.2x more damage. However, at the price of being struck by lighting, Hector is also slower. This would be good if it didn't make Hector slower. However, it's simply useless because of that. Most of Hector's really fast moves aren't as fast as earlier, and even though the damage output is better (you can get more damage out of Fsmash), the speed is a nightmare. Avoid this Battle Attack; it's simply dreadful. It may help one or two moves, but it destroys a few as well, all while hurting a bunch of other ones. *'Ultimate Smash: Final Armads Assault'. Hector prepares Armads and dashes to the opponent quickly (well, it's more like a giant slide). If Hector misses, he's wide open, since he needs to regain his balance, and all. If he hits, he swings his axe at the opponent several times, making them dizzy. He then jumps up and performs a “Critical Hit” (his Critical Hit animation from Fire Emblem 7), smashing them into the ground. It's okay. It's really not bad, since there's no obvious downside, like with Armads Storm. It's kind of hard to hit with, since it's really a “only hitting grounded opponents” type of move. It can be used to punish, which is your basic ticket to using this. There's enough start-up so that you can't combo with it, but not so much that you can't punish with it. The only reliable way to link into this is using Armads Toss. Since you have to get your axe back, though, there may not be enough time to punish. Like a lot of Hector's moves, it may or may not work, so beware. Again, it's a decent Ultimate Smash. The damage is insane, but the hitting complications hinder it from being a very good one. To be fair, it's wonderful against laggier opponents. The move deals an insane 100%. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters